


If you go away

by Nelleke



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleke/pseuds/Nelleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A double drabble and missing scene from ACFS or The Plague.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you go away

IF YOU GO AWAY

 

“Hey babe, if you decide to go away there's not much I can do any more to keep you with me. I tried, but maybe I was just too late, too slow. I know you won't hold it against me but I will hold it against me. I'll never forgive myself for not trying hard enough to get what you needed in time to survive this. Tell me what to do or say so you won't leave me. Let me know what I can do to keep you here, uh? Just give me a sign, dammit! You're just lying here as if you don't care and maybe you don't, but I care and I don't want you to go! What would I do without you, huh? I don't know and I don't want to find out either. I'm nothing without you, don't you know that? If you go away, you'll take a part of me with you and I don't think I can live with the best part of me gone. So, if you take the plunge and go to the other side, know that I'm drowning here. Please, don't go but if you go away, have a good journey.”


End file.
